


2 | restless

by beatthe0dds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatthe0dds/pseuds/beatthe0dds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost. written in response to 30 day drabble challenge [which i never got to finish]. also unbeta'ed. all mistakes are mine. would very much love a beta, but i can't seem to find one.. anyway, on to post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	2 | restless

**Author's Note:**

> repost. written in response to 30 day drabble challenge [which i never got to finish]. also unbeta'ed. all mistakes are mine. would very much love a beta, but i can't seem to find one.. anyway, on to post.

—- inside of her is the loneliest place I had been.

The world exploded and at that very moment it was a delusion of being everything — it ought to be consuming.

It had been.

Until it wasn’t. And I am now running.


End file.
